


olive skin and look of sin

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Male Character, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo is a horny shit and also bottoms for the first time





	1. Chapter 1

Matteo had asked him about it before, after the last time they slept together. Told him he would like to bottom. David looked like he enjoyed it so much,  he wanted it too but wasnt really sure what that entailed so David said they can use a strap on that he has and Matteo was confused and hesitant but a couple days later, here he is under his boyfriend as he fucks him. 

They both learn a lot about Matteo that night.  He talks a lot when he's being penetrated, he makes a lot of various noises: moans, pants, whines which is a huge turn on for David. But more than anything,  David realizes he's incoherent and blocks out any voices because David has been begging him to quiet down and he only gets louder. David thought it would only be like that in the beginning because Matteo was really struggling to take him, begging for more lube. But the noises haven't gotten any quieter.

David has to stop his movements and Matteo whines, reaching for David's thigh to make him move again but David kisses him and says, "I need you to be quiet."

Matteo nods even though he's not paying attention and is focused on looking in between their bodies where David is in him.  As he starts moving again,  Matteos eyes roll back as he falls back into the bed and starts stroking his dick and the sounds are back full force.

David tries once more, stopping and begging Matteo who finally listens and asks, "Why?"

"Your roommate is gonna hate us."

"Who gives a shit? Come on" Matteo says wrapping his arms under David's so his hands are holding onto his shoulder as he starts moving again,  "How is it--for you -- like are you getting off like this?"

David leans down to kiss him,  "Watching you like this is doing it for me" He mumbles as he starts moving again,  slowly.

Matteo nods and moves his hands to wrap around his boyfriend's neck,  "I don't think I can do the other one" Matteo says referencing the other strap that David has that the latter wanted to use tonight but Matteo insisted was too big and the current one would do.  And if his noises when David entered him for the first time was anything to go by,  they won't be using that one anytime soon.

"We can work up to it" David smirks.

Matteo hits his chest, "It's not fair, my dick can't change like that. You're not the one taking a huge dick"

"Debatable" David says cheekily as he sucks on Matteo's bottom lip and starts kissing on his neck. When David is soon able to hit Matteos spot, Matteo immediately wraps his hand around his hard dick and curses loudly from the increasing pleasure until he's coming all over his stomach with the deepest groan. He couldn't hold out anymore,  he lasted as long as he could.  He looks down at his dick as he's still coming, "Holy shit" He says, having never came this hard before.

David pulls out, taking the strap off and gives a quick kiss to Matteo before saying, "Gonna go clean it"

Matteo uses the minimal energy he has to reach for David with one hand, wanting to lie with him for a bit as he comes down.

When Matteo's chest eventually stops heaving and he finally opens his eyes about 7 minutes later, he looks up at David, "Hi"

"You alright?"

Matteo licks his lips and nods, "Need me to touch you?"

David smiles and shakes his head,  "Its okay,  is it safe for me to get up now?"

"As long as you bring me back water" David nods, kissing his cheek, puts on sweats and a t shirt and steps outside the bedroom, heading to the bathroom to clean the strap.

When he's heading to the kitchen to get his boyfriend water, he almost jumps seeing Hans on the couch in the living room.  He quickly hides the strap on behind his back and calmly ask, "What are you doing up?  Were you up when I came in?"

"I wasn't,I was sleep. But then I kept hearing loud noises and it was too close to be our neighbors.  I was annoyed because I was tired but then really proud because my little matteo is bottoming for the first time" He says proudly. "Right?"

David clears his throat and nods.

"Well congrats to you too, you clearly did something right because those noises were insane"

"Yeah, he's um--very vocal. I did try to quiet him down though but you know --its not easy and Matteo is stubborn."

Hans nods, "Okay, off you go and you don't have to keep hiding whatever's behind your back"

David blushes but keeps it there anyway and hurries to get a water, grabs a towel on his way back and slams the bedroom door closed, "Took you long enough" Matteo says, catching the towel David threw him to wipe his stomach down.

"Hans is up,  he heard you..."

Matteo looks unbothered as he throws the towel on the floor, "I heard him fuck way too many times, he'll live"

David gives him his water as he strips back down and wraps his arm around Matteo

"You know,  when you were out there,  I think I realized I'm meant to be a bottom " Matteo says casually. 

"Yeah?" David questions with raised brows.

Matteo nods as he lies on David's chest, "I used to think ---you know, it was too gay. It sounds stupid but I didn't think I would be into it but fuck, it was really nice."

"I will gladly top you as many times as you want but don't think that means you can stop giving me your dick, I'll miss it too much" David says running his hands through Matteo's hair. 

"Don't worry" Matteo says, leaning up to kiss David, "It'll miss you too." He starts to climb into David's lap, kissing up on him and David turns his head away,  looking up at him "You aren't seriously ready to go again?"

"There's a hot naked guy in my bed, how am I supposed to not have a boner?" 

David laughs and pushes Matteo off, "In the morning"

Matteo buries his face in David's neck and caresses his cheek and says, "I really want to be inside you right now " He says so soft and endearingly that almost makes David want to say yes because he sounded so sweet.

"In the morning, I promise." Matteo nods and curls into David's arms after his boner goes down and they fall asleep, only for Matteo to wake David up at the ass crack of dawn with full body kisses,  whispering, "Wake up,  it's morning.  You promised." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After David topped Matteo for the first time,  the latter was always horny and always begging David to get inside him.  They had to buy another strap on to keep one at Matteo's and one at David's.

They are supposed to be studying, that was the plan. Study first, lunch with friends later but Matteo had the attention span of a fly and couldn't stop bothering David every two minutes.  David is sitting on the edge of the bed,  textbook in his lap as Matteo sits on the other side of the bed but Matteo is bored out of his fucking mind trying to study that all the words on the page just start blurring because he can't stop wanting David. He sets the book aside for probably the fiftieth time and crawls on the other side of the bed and sits behind David, his legs wrapping around David's. He wraps his arms around him and kisses his back.

"You lasted a minute longer than expected" David says amused.

Matteo crawls his hand under his boyfriend's shirt and starts caressing his skin,  "Want you so much right now"

"Matteo!!!" He says trying to be serious.

"David!!!" He mocks back.

David turns to give Matteo a kiss and Matteo smiles, finally thinking he won when David stands up,  looking down at him,  "we're meeting the boys in a bit, we don't have time to do anything"

Matteo groans and falls back into the bed,  "What have you done to me?"

David giggles,  "What do you mean?"

"I feel like a sex robot, it's all I fucking think about now.  It's all your fault. "

David crawls on top of Matteo, hovering over him,  "I'll make sure to half ass it next time I fuck you"

Matteo rolls his eyes and ignores his boyfriend as he plays with the jawstring of David's pants. Matteo licks his lips as he looks back up at him, "Can I at least touch you or something?"

"If you study a bit more and you do well when I test you,  I'll get you off."

Matteo happily agrees as he pushes David off of him so he can study. He's focused for a whole 45 minutes before David's alarm goes off. 

"We have to get ready for lunch."

"What about the deal?" He inquires.

"No time" He says teasingly.

.

When they get to the restaurant about 30 minutes later, they're a couple minutes early and Matteo is clinging onto David as they wait. Abdi, Carlos and Jonas show up soon enough. 

Matteo is pretty good at lunch,  he's appropriate, David even thinks he completely forgot until he finishes his food and starts kissing on David's neck,  subtly running his fingers up his shirt so no one else can see"

"If you guys fuck here, I'm suing" Abdi says.

Matteo flips him off while he's still kissing on David's neck,  "You didn't get enough last night?" Jonas ask.

"Yeah, with all those marks on your neck?" Carlos chuckles.

Matteo pulls back unamused, "Its never enough, since you wanted to know so bad" He says to all three. 

"Matteo is having a little sex high at the moment" David informs 

Abdi claps way too obnoxiously for a restaurant And holds his hand up to high five Matteo who ignores the gesture.

When the three boys start talking among themselves again,  Matteo turns David to kiss him,  "Want you" He murmurs.

David pecks his lips and says, "Relax. Later."

Matteo pulls back frustrated and nods, trying not to think about it but it's hard when all his friends know how to do is talk about sex but Matteo has to change the subject or he's going to explode from sexual frustration so they start talking about upcoming parties and where they plan on going during summer holiday.

When Jonas finishes his food next,  he gives a look to Matteo, saying follow me and so they both leave the booth to step outside the restaurant. 

"Are you alright, bro?" Jonas ask.

Matteo nods, looking out towards the street, "I'm fine."

"Why are you so weird today? You're usually good around David"

"He's the reason" He groans. Jonas inquires some more and it takes some time for Matteo to decide if he's going to be honest about it, "I'm kind of turned on all the time and I just want be alone with him right now" He admits.

Jonas smirks, "The joys of first losing your virginity.  But didn't you guys start sleeping together a while ago--"

"I bottomed for the first time a couple days ago" He confesses. He looks up at Jonas who doesn't respond, "Do you know what bottoming is?" Matteo ask, assuming Jonas was as naive as he used to be about all this. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just wondering how that works is all."

"It doesn't matter. It just --it was really really good and I can't stop wanting it,  dude. It's ruining my life."

"Why didn't you stay home then?"

"Cus David is such a fucking good person and says we made a commitment and told you guys we would be here."

"I can tell the boys to hurry up so you can head back."

"Can you please? That'd be good" Jonas nods as they head back inside and join them in the booth.  

They don't intrude on the conversation when they get back but Matteo watches Jonas typing on his phone and assumes he's gonna let them know through their group chat.

Matteo knows when he sends it because his phone vibrates in his pocket but he also hears David's phone. Matteo immediately panics, pulling out his phone to see the chat

"Fucking hell, Jonas. Wrong chat!!" He groans. They have a chat with all five of them and their original one without David and of course Jonas accidentally sends it to the wrong one. 

"Don't look at your phone" Matteo begs David. David looks up at him curiously, "Why? What did you do?" He ask as he takes his phone out but Matteo grabs onto his phone. 

"Luigi, it's not that serious. You'll end up getting what you want either way" Jonas says. He sighs and lets go of David's arm as he unlocks his phone and reads the message, 

_We need to find a way to leave without David getting suspicious. Our little Luigi is turned on and wants to jump his boyfriend's bones_

"So that's our cue" Carlos says awkwardly as they slide out of the booth, drop some money on the table and rush out. 

As soon as they leave, Matteo hides his face in his hands, "I'm sorry"

David chuckles, "Its fine. Did you really tell them they have to leave though?"

"I didnt" He says looking up at him innocently. "Jonas asked me why I was asking weird and I told him and he asked me if he should find a reason for them to go. It was his idea."

David nods and places his hand on Matteo's inner thigh and watches as his breath hitches. His eyes get low as David's hand rises slowly up in his thigh. Matteo feels his head about to fall back so he pushes David's hand aside, pulls some money out and throws it down and grabs David's hand, hurrying out.

They go back to David's place, David thinks it's because Matteo is trying to give Hans a break but Matteo has other plans in mind. When David is slowing down on the pace of his fingering and pulls his hand out, David gets up to get the strap and Matteo watches him pull out their usual but he softly says David's name. David turns around curiously when Matteo shyly says, "Want the bigger one"

David's eyes widen as he takes a moment to ask, "Are you sure?"

Matteo bites on his bottom lip softly, "I'm sure."

So David gets the bigger one. It's nothing crazy and kinky but it is about two inches bigger than the one they've been using frequently and David doesn't know if he would even want to take it himself but loves that Matteo wants to and is even eager for it.

"Do you want me to open you up some more then?" David ask. Matteo shakes his head as he watches David buckle it on. 

David leans down to kiss Matteo's lips, "I really don't want to hurt you" He admits 

"I'm okay, I'll tell you if it's a lot. Just please" He begs. He's been gently touching his erection that's lying on his stomach as he waits for David. He watches as his boyfriend lubes himself up, it's nice that the strap is a similar color to David's body which Matteo really likes. 

Matteo sits up and gets more lube to do the same, moving David's hand aside. David gently pushes Matteo back and gets him ready and pushes his legs up into the air.

"Fuck, I'm nervous all over again." Matteo says with a nervous chuckles.

"I'll go slow. I promise" His boyfriend replies. "Just like you did for me our first time. " Matteo holds onto David's forearm and looks up to the ceiling as he feels the tip and his body is very eager to have something in him. 

David pushes in and it feels good. It's a normal stretch but the more he pushes in, the girthier it gets and Matteo tightens his grip on David's arm and whispers, "Slower"

David looks down Matteo and back to where they're joined, and pulls back a little and very gently pushes in some more. Matteo whines and grabs the pillow behind his head. He eases the rest of the way in and Matteo let's out a moan that sends tingles through David's body. He leans down to kiss him and they get a few kisses in before David starts moving and Matteo just starts breathing heavily against his boyfriend's lips, "You feel so good" He draws out blissfully, already sounding well fucked.

He wraps his legs around David's body, locking his ankles as he leans up for another kiss. It's slow and deep and hungry. In midst of the kiss, Matteo's hands trail down to his boyfriend's ass, pressing down on him so he knows he needs more. 

So David gives it to him. He rest his forearms on the bed to hold himself up ever so slightly as he thrust inside of Matteo a little faster with a little more pressure and that does something for Matteo because he watches as his face scrunches up and his mouth falls open with the softest whine and his neck reddens up. 

"Like it like that" Matteo says, eyes fallen closed. "Baby. Like that, please" He begs a little louder. 

David smiles and gives Matteo exactly what he needs and leans down to his ear, "Love that you called me that."  Matteo looks up at him with heartfelt eyes...or horny. David isn't too sure. He sits up so he can touch Matteo's dick and the bottom shakes his head and pushes David's hand away,  "I'm gonna come if you do that. "

David understands and instead changes the pace, he's fucking now, if there was a word to classify his movements.  Deep, fast and eager. Matteo is moaning profanities about how good David feels inside him. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!!" Matteo screams as he pulls David down to him,  "I'm close"

David stays close to Matteo, watching every facial expression with every thrust and he watches as Matteo's brows furrow and his eyes drift close as he strokes himself through it. And he is soon releasing onto his stomach. David pulls out quickly to suck him off through it but as good as it feels, Matteo needs to milk the last seconds of this and whines, "Put it back in, I need you back inside me" He begs.  David pushes in not even a second later and Matteo moans loudly, not understanding how it was possible to feel so good. 

Matteo is tired and exhausted and his eyes can barely open all the way but he still unbuckles David's straps, throws it towards the end of the bed and gets David off until he's collapsing into Matteo's body with high pitched moans. 

They're lying on each other, sweat and jizz between them. It's not ideal but here, they are. When Matteo finally opens his eyes, he runs his hands through David's sweaty hair,  "That was nice"

David turns his head, resting his chin on Matteo's chest, "Yeah it was.  Have your needs been met? Can I rest for a day or two?" He jokes.

"Haha really funny " He says narrowing his gaze at him,  "I need a break anyway, my ass needs to recover for approximately 48 hours."

"Good." David says leaning up kiss his chin and up his jaw, "Because I'm gonna need you in me soon."

He says as his hand trails down Matteo's body to take hold of his dick and Matteo swallows the moan that almost escapes and kisses David into oblivion


	3. Chapter 3

Matteo doesn't know how he's still surviving.  Since him and David rekindled things the night at the pool many months ago, they have not separated since and were a bit attached at the hip. Which is why when David told him that he and Laura were going on a trip for a month to visit some family,  Matteo was a little worried for himself.

He and David practically lived together and now he was just supposed to go 30 days without him? Without his smile and his laugh? Without his stupid jokes?  Without sex? Without cuddling? How rude of David to assume that Matteo can survive that long without him.

It was easier than he thought on the first couple of days but around day 6, Matteo was itching to have David by his side. They would have occasional facetime calls when David had wifi, the rare moments he wasn't with his family and when their timezones weren't completely inconvenient for each other.  They squeezed in all the talking time they could, and that was great and fulfilling and all but to be put it simply, Matteo was horny. He was horny all the time. Which is not particularly different from when David was here but he had David there. It was different, now he had to handle it himself and he was over it. His hand was boring him and David was insistent upon not doing anything inappropriate over the phone while staying at his family home so its been a long and torturous month.

He's on the phone with David, its day 24, they're getting there. David is filling him in on his day, talking about how exhausted he is, his extended family keeps dragging him and Laura everywhere, not knowing the next time they'll see them.

"Well when you get back, we can lay in bed for days and you dont have to move at all." Matteo says.

"That sounds like a dream, my feet have been hurting. Are you going to massage them when I get back?"

Matteo rolls his eyes, "Not fucking happening." 

"Matteo!!!" 

"What? Im not touching your feet, David."

"You're such a child."

"Whatever, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, probably just dinner and hang out. What are you doing tonight?"

"I dont know, hopefully not getting myself off for the 500th time."

David hysterically laughs as Matteo listens to him unamused, "Fuck off."

"I think its quite funny that you've been going through withdrawals."

"Have you not?"

"Nope! I've actually been fine."

"Well clearly Im doing something wrong."

"I'm kidding, Matteo." He reassures not wanting to enter insecurity territory, "I get horny sometimes obviously but I just dont think about sex as much as you do and also your problem is a little harder to ignore when you're turned on than it is for me."

"Yeah, I guess thats true."

"So...have you been using the toy?" Matteo immediately turns red and groans.

"Is that a yes?" Matteo hears David smirking through his words

"No, I haven't since you're so nosey."

"Why not?  If you're as horny as you say you are."

"I dont know." He mutters. "Rather you be here. Don't really care to use it without you."

"Well isn't that sweet." He teases.

"You're so annoying, god why am I with you?" Matteo questions.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that."

Matteo hears a voice in the background and David says, "My nana needs help with dinner so I have to head down."

"Okay, call me when you wake up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will. Love you."

"I love you too." He replies as he hangs up and drops his phone on the bed with an elongated sigh. These next couple of days were going to be the toughest.

.

Matteo is at Jonas' house with Abdi and Carlos, playing video games. Matteo's friends have been great at keeping him busy and out of the house to make these days go by faster, he only has one more day to wait anyway so he's doing well. 

"Dude, fuck off! Stop riding my tail." He yells out as Carlos who is currently Princess Peach trying to race him in Mario Cart.

"You shouldn't have thrown that shell at me, you dick!" Carlos yells back. The two are so engrossed in the game that they don't even notice Jonas say he has to take a piss and get up and leave. He actually makes a different turn to his front door and slowly cracks it open. Him and David had coordinated him surprising Matteo a little earlier. He greets him and lets him in, "Where is he?" David whispers.

"Him and Carlos are cursing at each other over this game." David rolls his eyes at his immature boyfriend.

"Was thinking you can just go in and cover his eyes or something." David nods and follows Jonas, thankful that the boys are facing opposite the entrance to the apartment so they have no clue David is here. Abdi is sitting at an angle so his eyes immediately widen when he sees David who presses his index finger to his lips, telling him not to say a word.

He walks closer to the couch and in a swift move, covers Matteo's eyes.

"Jonas, what the fuck?? Get off!!!" He yells trying to keep the game going. He doesn't want to let go of the controller to move his hands to possibly lose but this is a lost cause. He drops the controller and pries the hand off of his eyes, "Dude seriously, why would--" His voice dies in his throat as he turns around and sees his boyfriend standing above him.

"Holy shit." He gasps turning to Jonas who's standing beside David, "Whats going on?"

"Surprise" David smiles as Matteo continues to stare at him in disbelief.  

"Are you going to give me a hug or something?" David ask tilting his head to the side with a raise of his brows. Matteo is still processing as he gets up and wraps his arms around David, "What are you doing here?" He mutters into his shoulder.

David pulls back, arms still around Matteo's waist, "Wanted to surprise you so I just came back a little early."

"'Laura did too?"

David nods as he squeezes Matteo's hip, "I also dont appreciate you cursing Jonas out like that when you thought it was him."

"I was in a very intense game."  He argues. "I couldn't afford to lose."

"You were already losing." Carlos replies. He looks back at him and flips him off as he drops his head into David's shoulder, "'I missed you."

"Aw what a sap!!" Abdi awes sarcastically.

"I hate all of you." Matteo groans. Jonas picks up Matteo's abandoned controller to take over as Matteo and David gather on the couch, straight across from Abdi and adjacent to the one Jonas is now on. David sits down first and Matteo naturally finds his spot, curled into David's side.

They watch Carlos and Jonas play for a round, intrigued in the game before Matteo feels his friends are engaged enough in the game to not notice them. He brings his hand up to David's cheek, tilting his head down and leans up for a kiss.

It's been way too long since they've gotten to do this. It almost feels like returning home after a long time. The feeling when you get back from vacation and it feels good to finally be in your own bed, use your own bathroom, get back into a routine, kissing each other felt like that. Their lips moved in sync as Matteo's hand slides to the back of David's neck and kisses him a little deeper. Soon, they're completely ravishing each other, tongues are clashing, lips locking making up for lost time and Matteo's hand may or may not be wandering up David shirt. Matteo is feeling the urge to climb into David's lap and completely take this to another level so he forces himself to separate from him and turns to look at the television and sees his friends looking over at them.

"What?" He questions unimpressed with the stares.

"Nothing." Abdi says holding his hands up innocently.

"You've never kissed anyone like that around us. Ever." Jonas observes.

"Yeah, well it's been a long month." He shrugs.

"I'm surprised you didn't get out of here the second David got here to be honest" Carlos jokes.

"Well I was trying to not be rude but fuck it, now that you bought it up." Matteo gets up and takes David hand, pulling him off the couch, "We're leaving."

Matteo slides on his shoes, mindlessly waving goodbye as he pulls David out of the house, "You're coming over or am I going to yours?" Matteo ask.

"Laura is knocked out right now and will kill me if we bother her." Matteo nods as they start walking back to his place. Matteo has not let go of David's hand and is clearly leading the way, rushing to his house which is completely entertaining David, watching his boyfriend be so desperate and impatient. 

When they get upstairs, Matteo unlocks the door and they walk inside. Hans is sitting on the couch and turns to see who's at the front door, "David!!" He says excitedly getting up to hug him but Matteo puts a hand up, "He's busy right now." and walks inside his room without another word. As he goes to close the door behind David, David turns back to Hans who's standing there surprised by the interaction and mouths, _sorry._

Matteo pushes David back up against the door about to kiss him when David turns his head, "That wasn't very nice." 

Matteo gives David a _seriously_ look, clearly not interested in this topic. He's interested in David's lips being on his. Or his hands on his body. He's not picky. 

"Can you just kiss me already?" 

David pulls Matteo against him by the belt loops of his baggy ass pants that David swore he hid so Matteo wouldn't wear them again. They don't do him any favors. 

Matteo opens his mouth slightly to kiss him but David lifts his head teasingly and  Matteo groans, his head falling onto his shoulder, "Why are you doing this to me? I feel like I haven't seen you in 5 years."

"You are so dramatic, you should go out for the schools' auditions for the new play"

"Im breaking up with you." Matteo says grumpily moving to go lie flat on his stomach on the bed. David laughs as he walks over, kicking his shoes off and climbing on top of him, "Get off, I'm single now."

David slaps Matteo's ass, who flips over, almost knocking David off the bed as they both laugh. Matteo quickly hides his grin, keeping up his charade, "You can't touch my ass, you're not my boyfriend."

"Okay." David says getting up off the bed and starts putting his shoes on. Matteo grabs David by his hand and pulls him back onto the bed, "You're not going anywhere."

"But I'm single now apparently." Matteo lies David down and climbs on his lap and kisses him, "You're never gonna be single again." 

David laughs into the kiss and wraps his arms around Matteo. He playfully slaps his butt mumbling into the kiss, "When can I get rid of these ugly ass pants?"

"Never." He mumbles back as he leans down to kiss David's neck, tilting his head to the side. "Is that my sweater?" David ask as he stares at his hoodie on the floor in the corner.

Matteo groans and drops his head, "I'm never getting laid tonight." David laughs and runs his hand through Matteo's hair, "I thought I packed that."

"David." Matteo grumpily complains.

"What?" He smiles.

"Do you not want to have sex?"

"Yes, yes I do." He says leaning up to peck his lips, "Sorry, Im just excited to be back with you, I missed annoying you." 

Matteo smirks, satisified with the fact that David is only stalling because he missed bothering him. It's sweet in a _matteo and david_ type of way.

"I also hope you know Im going to tease you all night so there's no need to rush anyway." Matteo smirk falls off his face, a little nervous as whats to come but agrees anyway.

"Can you just kiss me for now then?" He tries to reason. 

David puckers his lips and Matteo leans down to kiss him.  When things finally start to heat up in the kiss, Matteo brains just thinks _finally._ He crawls his hands inside David's shirt, touching and caressing his soft skin.  His hands graze up past his binder to tug it off. Matteo throws off his own shirt and resumes the kiss. Soon, Matteo is grinding against David, sparking some friction.  Matteo pulls back from the kiss once more to get them completely naked.  

When Matteo starts kissing down David's body, David flips them over so he's on top, "Said I would tease you, didn't I?"

"Want to touch you though" He asserts, his hand reaching out to graze against David. David pushes his hand away and kisses down Matteo's body and when David kisses down to his lower body, skipping where he needs to be touched and kisses his thighs, it dawns on Matteo that the teasing has begun and it's going to be a long night.

It takes way too long for David to finally touch him. Matteo watches his boyfriend kiss him everywhere but where he desperately needs and eventually starts begging and too many minutes later, David's mouth is finally on his dick and god, waves course through his entire body with joy at having this feeling again. Jerking off was never going to do it again after knowing what it's like to orgasm with David.

But the euphoria doesn't last long because once David starts thinking Matteo is feeling too good, he pulls his mouth off, he'll play with his balls or tease his head and wait a bit before sucking him off again and continuing with that pattern. When David is ready to start opening Matteo up,  he reaches under Matteo's bed and grabs the lube. When he picks it up,  he sees the nearly empty bottle and glares at his boyfriend. There's a mere few drops left.

"Why the hell didn't you throw this out?" 

Matteo shrugs and David rolls his eyes and gets up to go to the closet looking for another bottle. He had to be the one to buy them in bulk since they were going through them so quickly. 

As David is uncapping and tearing off the safety lock while kneeling on the bed, Matteo slides his hand up his boyfriend's legs and pushes a finger gently inside of him. 

"Matteo" David half moans and tells off.

"Want to touch you so bad, David." He's looking up at David with half lidded eyes begging him to pleasure him and David can't bring himself to deny his boy.

He nods as Matteo smiles and adjusts David's legs so he's hovering above him. Matteo returns the favor and teases him a little but he isn't as patient and eventually slides his finger in, which does so pretty easily since David is so turned on. Matteo touches David until he's collapsing and wailing into his chest. David is trying to keep his body upright as Matteo fingers work magic inside of him but it gets progressively harder to do so.  When he feels himself on the brink of orgasm, he pushes Matteo's fingers out and falls on top of his body, "Fuck Matteo" He exhales breathlessly. 

Matteo roughly kisses David's lips and tries reaching his hand down again, clearly having enjoyed the foreplay.

"Stop, you'll make me come if you keep that up" Matteo allows his hand to fall back into the bed as he wraps his hand around himself instead. 

Matteo lazily watches as David lubes up his fingers. He lightly pats Matteo's leg, indicating for him to put his legs up. His legs swing up in the air as David lubes him up,  grazing his fingers against his hole.

David sits up on his knees,  bringing the bottom half of Matteo's legs to rest on his shoulder. 

David circles his hole, intruding a little bit with his finger before pulling out. He does it again, inching in a little further before pulling out again.  

"David.." He breathes out. "Stop doing that"

"Hm?" He ask faking innocence as he pushes his finger all the way in, gives a couple of thrusts before pulling out. 

"David!!!" Matteo groans. David laughs as he kisses the nearest body part which is his shin and tells him to relax.

David pushes two fingers inside and rotates them in figured 8s, and separates his fingers causing Matteo's mouth to fall agape at the feeling. 

"Stay like that,  David" He moans, his hand reaching down to hold David's wrist. David watches Matteo completely blissed out, moaning up a storm without a care for who listens.  He works his fingers a bit faster and Matteo's toes start curling and he starts gripping onto the sheets. David pushes Matteo's legs back to rest against his chest as he fingers him some more, stretching him open and eventually Matteo is feeling a bit overwhelmed, "I'm ready" He breathes out.

"You sure? You don't like when I stop" Matteo rolls his eyes and pulls David in for a kiss, softly biting on his bottom lip, "Need you now" 

David gets the strap, going through the usual prep steps until he's sliding into Matteo in one move. 

Matteo's head falls back and eyes roll back as he lets out a pleasurable moan, signaling to them both this probably won't last long. He starts off pretty slow and sweet. But within  several thrusts, David has Matteo moaning into his pillow and wrapping a hand around himself. His boyfriend is flicking his thumb over his dick and pulling roughly onto the sheets. David watches Matteo attentively, waiting until Matteo's on edge and eager and suddenly stops his movements, sliding most of the way out.

Matteo seethes and takes a deep breath and grabs a hold of David by his jaw, "Why are you doing this to me?" 

David shrugs, "Why not?"

"Daviddd" He whines. "Seriously, you're gonna piss me off. "

David laughs anyway and kisses his lips, "But imagine now good of an orgasm you're going to have. Im teaching you patience."

"We haven't had sex in a month, I've been patient" He whines.  "You seriously don't know how bad I need to come, baby please" He begs

Matteo never calls him that and the desperate ache in his voice makes him feel somewhat bad. David leans down to Matteo's neck and starts marking his skin as he pushes back in.  Matteo locks his ankles together behind David to keep him in place, which seems to give him what he wants. David finally gives him what he needs. Deep, sensual and much needed sex, completely weakening his body until he's close again. He lets out a deep groan as he strokes himself, needing something to push him over the edge. 

"A little faster" Matteo says. David moves a little faster and Matteo starts leaking and crying out, "You're gonna make me come"

And as he soon as he feels himself about to release, he feels David slowly start pulling out and he wants to scream and cry at the same time because he was almost there. Instead, he finds himself curling into his pillow frustrated,  not even having the energy to fight back.

David leans down to kiss the side of his face, "I love you"

"Fuck you" he says, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"I'll make you come this time, I promise." 

Matteo peaks up out of the pillow suspiciously, "I'm serious"

"I am too, come on" He says tugging on his legs so he's lying back flat on the bed. 

David slides back in, working them both back up.  He's thrusting inside of Matteo and finds his spot and smiles as Matteo face changes into mere ecstasy.

"Dont stop, please don't stop" He begs over and over. David has never heard him beg like this before. Matteo has been itching to come for forever, he feels it building at the pit of his stomach and that's when the pleasure feels all consuming and he loses all coherence as he wriths on the bed. He feels it course through his body, sending shock waves as he arches his back and he starts coming untouched. He barely hears the screams he's letting out or processing David with his hand around him,  milking out every last bit of release. 

When he collapses back on the bed,  he feels like he has entered some alternate universe where you go when you have a life altering orgasm.

David watches his boyfriend in shock. He knows the teasing was going to give him a good orgasm but he didn't know it would be like this, watching Matteo completely check out as he comes, loud and unapologetic about it. He curls onto his side, his eyes closed repeatedly muttering Davids name.

David pulls out, getting rid of the strap, lying down next to Matteo, pulling him into his arms, "I'm right here, Matteo. Im right here" He whispers repeatedly. When Matteo's voice dies down and his eyes flutter open a couple minutes later, David smiles down at him,  "Hi"

Matteo curls into David without a word, "You're getting your come all of me" David groans with a grossed out look. 

Matteo pulls back, looking down at his stomach,  "Shit." His head falls back onto the bed as he turns to David, "I guess that made up for the last month"

David chuckles and kisses him,  "Told you it would.  Can we shower now?"

"I'm not moving" Matteo replies. "It's physically impossible."

"We're not sleeping in this filthy bed so you have to get off anyway" David says getting out of the bed and grabbing a long t shirt to throw on, "And if you shower with me,  I'll let you keep touching me" He smirks as he leaves to the shower.

Matteo sighs and sits up on the bed and he's already feeling the ache in his ass. He's in recovery mode and this is how his boyfriend treats him. Despicable. He puts clothes on and lazily walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and pulling back the curtain. 

"Im in pain and you're making me move right now. Karma is after you" He says.

"No one made you move. You can go back to bed. " David dismisses as he closes his eyes as the water runs down his body and it's physically impossible for Matteo to walk away from the scene his eyes have been blessed with. He takes his clothes off and hops in, "Tomorrow, you're giving me a full body massage and I'll  massage your feet"

"That really doesn't seem---" David mumbles as Matteo lips press against his, cutting him off, "Deal?" He ask his fingers trailing down  David's body, taunting him. 

David nods, biting down on his lip,  "Deal."


End file.
